


nightmare confessions

by Rash_jaya



Series: The one and future Omega King... [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gang Rape, M/M, Sexual Slavery, rape by magical unknown creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Arthur hellish summer when he was just starting out has a Kight at just shy of his thirteen birthday... in Kingdom where Omega has no rights and seen has Slaves to use and abuse has Alpha and Beta see fit.





	1. Telling someone

It the days after the tournament, Arthur had been in the cup during the dinner. So, it was not surprising that the prince’s coordination and speech were somewhat impaired. He kept bumping into things and speech well she could not really make out what he was saying. Arthur drunk but no more than he usually, there was something wronging something that was on his mind, something he was hiding. He drunk three glasses of wine within half an hour which is the course of his impairment. Guinevere watch him closely in the last half an hour, his mood has changed, he eyes were dark, held pain and sadness.

It all started the night of the tournament, he had short up in bed in the middle of the night in cold sweat shaking. It takes her good hour to get him claim down, he clinched on to her so tie, it was having if he was the young teen that was sent to her three years ago. He just lay there no talk, not sleep, just lay there in the safety of her arms. He had a nightmare and he didn’t want talk about it and she would not push him either.

His bruise from the tournament has not completely healed and he going to have a new set to match these objects he keeps running into by the morning. in his chambers, he walked into the wall and get push back if Guinevere did not catch him he would have ended up on his backside.

“Ok, stand still with your arm up” he did what she asked and she pulled off his redshirt up over his head. She did undo his belt and pulled his pants until their pool around his feet. She helps him to sit on the edge of the bed and when she left one of leg up to undo his boots he falls back onto the bed. Then she does the same thing with his other leg.

“don’t move,” she told him and moved to pick up his clothes and put them away before reaching for the oil Gaius had to give him to apply on his bruises. When she applies the oil to the bruise on his left side of his chest, he hissed in pain. He unfocused eyes were fixed on my hand follow every move. There is something there in his eyes it not fears or is it joy.

“turnover,” she tells him, he shakes his head no.

“Arthur, you have more bruises on your back I need to apply oil them and right now you’re in no condition to sit up, so turnover on to your stomach” he has frozen in place, he breathing become ragged. Shit, he has panic attack.

“Arthur, it ok, you safe, your home your safe” he claims down.

“this about the nightmare isn’t it?” I asked and he just nodded his head yes.

“Ok, turn your head to left,” she asked and he does.

“you see your reflection in the mirror?” He nodded yes.

“now turn over on to your stomach and watch throw the mirror” he did Guinevere don’t get on the bed yet.

“I am going to climb up onto the bed now ok” he nodded his head again.

“watch me throw the mirror Arthur” she applies the oil to his bruise, his back was a mess, between been push up against the wall and that unsportsmanlike conduct When he steps on Arthur left foot and slammed the shield to his chest in upwards direction coursing to fall backwards hitting ground hard.

Guinevere put the little bottle on the bedside table, get off the undoing her dressed she want to pull her PJ bottom on she took off the dress and pulled nightshirt over her head and pulled down. She pulled Arthur Nightshirt and pants walked back to the bed to help drunken prince to dress. It was not easy as he was no help at all.

They laid there in the dark Guinevere tells other, “tell me what the nightmare about Arthur, I can’t help if I don’t know”

There was no replay for few minutes, at first, she thought Arthur had past out, but then small childlike voice, “hold me like you did last night”

Guinevere right leg is starched out towards the right bedpost at the foot of the bed she rests her head on edge of the fluffed-up pillow. One of Arthur's legs were laying in-between hers, the other one was thrown over her left thigh and Arthur's head rests on her right shoulder. Her right arm wrapped around his waist from behind and her right hand were resting on the back of his neck, slowly massaging the hairline at the back of his neck.

“I call it the Hellish Summer, Father had told me not find myself alone with an Alpha before he let me of hunting with training knights all five Kingdoms for the first time I was just shy of my thirteen, anniversary of my birth. The gathering was in the Deorham kingdom, Omega was bed slaves in Deorham kingdom I had no rights. But I use every trick I told by other Omega’s to keep some kind of control over the Alpha’s that was sign to me until my second week there” Arthur started his story.

He takes few beep breaths and adds, “I was signed to Valiant, an Alpha Knight and he was someone I wanted to be like until that night. He shoved me to my knees with a heavy hand on my shoulder. my knees stung, but I didn’t fight it. Training, that’s what Sir Nate had said when he’d sign me to Valiant. If I wanted to stay as Nate’s knight in training, I needed to know my place in the world has Omega, and it seemed Valiant excelled at training difficult Omega’s turning them into slaves.”

Arthur said, “Not that I had ever considered himself difficult. I never outright refused Nate order, never argued with him, at least not directly. Sure, I hedged the lines, I pouted and manipulated him, but that was how I’d told that Prince should be by my father and everyone else here in Camelot.”

“Valiant thumb pressing past Omega lips, rubbing against Omega's tongue, while his other fingers remained below my chin to hold Omega's still. he tightened his grip, thumb pressing my tongue down, as he stood. It forced me up straight on my knees, due to Valiant height. His other hand reached for his pants, undoing them with the flick of his fingers. He pulled his cock from the confines of his pants, but when I tried to look, he used the grip on my chin to keep my gaze up. Valiant’s arm flexed, but with Arthur’s head titled, he couldn’t see what the Knight was doing. His hand shifted, thumb coming out of my mouth, so he could grip my blond locks. Before I could respond, something wet touched my lips. His cock, I realized when my tongue touched my lip to taste precome. The knight didn’t push into my mouth, just lined my lips, wetness following like lipstick.” Arthur takes breath more like sniffed her like he was reminding himself who was hold him.

“he rubbed his cock against his cheek, the hand in my hair keeping me still. He kept my gaze up, locked on his, on the steady way he watched me. He was in charge and I had no choice. My lips to smack together, and I caught the taste of Valiant’s precome again that he’d left across my lips, that I knew had smeared across my cheek. my cheeks heated as I considered how I must look. He pulled back slightly so his cock was just in front of me. He stroked himself, his hand brushing my lips when he reached the head of his cock. He said Fuck, you’ll be fun to chew on. His words had me frowning. I thought this was a one-time thing. Something to teach me to start listening to Nate and know my place as an Omega. A hard fuck from someone like Valiant to remind me there were worse things around than Nate. He next words scared me, He said that it to enjoy chewing on me until I break. That I can hiss and buck and struggle all I want, but he was sure that I ain’t big enough game to throw him off. Now, open that mouth like a good little bitch. I had no choice but to obeyed, expecting again for him to fuck my face. Instead, warmth hit my face. I snapped my eyes shut as the knight cum, some landing in my mouth but a hell of a lot of it going on my face, instead. Fuck, he’d bet Valiant did it on purpose. I went to close my mouth. He told me to Keep my mouth open. He didn’t tell me to move. I opened my eyes, grateful he’d avoided cumming on them, so they didn’t sting. He crouched down in front of me again, then brought the hand he’d used on himself to my face. He swirled his fingers through the mess on my face before dipping them into my mouth, adding some cum from my face to that pooled on my tongue.” Arthur pushes his face into my chest. Before pulling back.

“he told me that I look good like that, marked like a proper slut. He told me to go on and swallow. I had to so I swallowed even though he didn’t remove his fingers, the action causing me to lick them clean as well. I got to my feet, unsteady, though Valiant grasped my arm to help me up. My knees ached as I looked around for something to use. He said that Rags are out there and pointed to the bedchamber door. You walk out there, face covered in my cums, ain’t gonna make anyone bat an eye. You not wanting to is all about you still trying to show how in control you are, but you ain’t. So, go on and hurry up. For every damned minute, you take to do as I say, I’m going swat that ass of yours, and trust me, you won’t enjoy it. I’ll make sure you don’t.” Arthur takes few deeps breaths try to claim down.

“I hurried toward the door because I had never been willing to try any sort of pain, even playfully. The last thing I wanted was to try it with Valiant, as he didn’t strike me as a man who would go easy. And did not understand why the hell did that excite me? I did not understand. He was so sure that he could break me he said that I’ll be fun once I’m really broken. he loves game that takes a while; makes it that much better when I finally give in. Go on, time’s running out and I moved, but not fast enough to escape the hard swat on my ass from Valiant or his chuckle. That first night he did not do anything more but it just got really bad, he used and rape me whenever wherever he wants and on that last night I just could not let him bond with me so I fought back it was really bad. No amount of training could ever help with what he tried to do that last night.”

Arthur was shaking in her arms, Guinevere kisses his hair, she moved her hand from the back of the neck to over his bite, her bond mark and carefully run cycle over it with her ring fighter, to remind him who he belongs to and hopefully to remind him that he was safe with her.

she watch him throw the window training with his Knights, he was good but clearly still in pain. But of cause Arthur too stubborn for his own good. If his scent did give him away has a Omega watching him fight you could esely mistake him for a Alpha or Beta. She was proud of him, he has along way, be through so much and yet he still here fight the good, for the truth and justice.


	2. torture

Arthur recalled the day Valiant order and full clean up, he was not really with it when he happens, he not out either. The first thing they did was to cut his clothes off and for a moment Arthur think that he was hurt really bad, it must be bad, Arthur thinks. He must be in the medical chambers. There's a woman's voice that could be healer Keller's. Possibly. His eyelids are too heavy to open and check. Next thing he knows was that he feels cool air everywhere, like he's naked, not even a drape, and that's kind of weird. He wonders how badly he's hurt, and where, and why they need him naked.

He feels something warm against his skin, almost too warm, but it starts to cool almost immediately, sticking to his belly. A moment later he feels pressure in the same spot like someone's touching it. He's thinking about forcing his eyes open when the pain hits. It feels like his skin is being ripped off and he tries to wrench himself away, only he can't actually move because his hands and feet are immobilized.

Arthur's eyes fly open, and he blinks and squints against the bright light. He's not in the Medical chambers, the woman standing over him is not healer Keller, and there are two other women he's never seen before.

"Wha-?" he says, and the women look up. He tries again. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Take care of that," the one who's not Keller says, and the taller of her assistants comes over. She has a cloth in her hands and before Arthur can say more than "Hey," she's forced it into his mouth and is tying it around his head.

"Mmpgh," he says through the gag, but she ignores him, and he feels more of the warm, almost-wet feeling.

Not-Keller is doing it, applying something to the skin of his stomach with a spatula. Something warm that cools and hardens. Wax.

She taps the wax-like she's testing it, and then a moment later she yanks, and it hurts like hell. But she doesn't pause, just moves on to paint another stripe, lower down. Where it's going to hurt even worse.

Arthur jerks and twists, fighting the bonds holding his wrists and ankles, but she doesn't even look up, just waits a moment for the wax to cool and then tests it with her fingers. Fucking bastards, he wants to say as she rips it off. What is the hell kind of torture this? They're just interested in hurting him. Humiliating him. Valiant could break him and this was his idea to try. This woman is trying to break him. He bites down on the gag and steels himself for the long haul.

"Lift the legs," Not-Keller says, and one of her assistants takes the ropes that are binding his splayed feet and loops them over a bar attached to the ceiling. Arthur tries to struggle but it's no use. In less than a minute he's strung up like a pig in a cellar. Then Not-Keller spreads her wax between his legs and moments later he's in agony again. He screams into the gag. It comes out, "Mffffggh."

She does this again between his legs, which hurts worse than anything, and then the crack of his ass. He tries to clinch against the pain but it's useless. There's nothing else he can do but endure it and hope he'll get a chance to feed them a few lies sometime soon.

But Not-Keller doesn't let up. She spreads her wax on the insides of his thighs, then the fronts and backs, painting stripes of pain up and down his legs. She does his calves and shins and then tells her helper to let him down and untie one ankle at a time so she can do where the rope is.

Arthur tries to kick, but there are two assistants, and they hold him like a vice and tie him back up as soon as they're done.

The anticipation is almost as bad as the pain. He's shaking by the time she gets back up to his abdomen, and it only gets worse as she moves on to his chest and underarms. But nothing stops her or even slows her down. She continues, methodical, down the outside of each arm to the back of each hand, and then, damn it, she starts on his face.

He twists his neck, trying to get away from it, but both assistants come up to hold his head straight. They take off his gag, but he barely manages to get a "fuck" out before they've shoved a ball in his mouth, and one of them holds it there. Not-Keller takes her time, ripping one small strip at a time, but every yank is agony, and he can't help crying out around the ball. By the time she's done his cheeks are damp with sweat or possibly tears. He doesn't even manage to yell at them when they take the ball out of his mouth and put the gag back on.

He's beyond struggling or protesting. He just wants it to end. He's not even surprised when they pull him up to sitting and she takes a look at his back. She apparently doesn't find anything to wax there and he's grateful for that, but even when she has her assistants lay him back down, she's not done, because they each grab a pair of tweezers, and then it's a new kind of torture, one pinprick at a time.

He has his eyes closed, so he doesn't even know they've finished until the wet cloth touches his skin. It's cool, so it ought to be soothing, but it smells both alcoholic and herbal and it stings like hell. He finds the energy to twist away from it, but it's no use. Not-Keller swipes every part of his body she's previously waxed, including his face, which burns like hell. He's trembling by the time she puts the cloth away.

He forces his eyes to stay open. He needs some kind of warning for whatever new kind of torture they'll think of next. But there's no way to be prepared for what one of the assistants brings over: a scrap of cloth and straps that looks like a cross between a thong and a chastity belt. It's light tan and it looks like microfiber or possibly leather, except for the waistband, which appears to be made of metal. They're going to put it on him, and there's not a damn thing he can do.

They handle his private area impersonally but firmly, and it's not painful, but it's not comfortable, either, and in moments they have the belt around his waist and the front panel pulled over his junk, It feels tight and unyielding, and it only gets worse when they fasten the rear straps to the belt on each side, leaving his ass bare between them.

He should probably be grateful that it's not a single thong strap up the crack of his ass, only he can't bring himself to look on the bright side of this. He wants his hands free, damn it. And his feet, too.

"There," Not-Keller says, stepping back to survey her work. "That's much better. Now she won't horrify the other girls." Arthur squints at her because she can't be implying what he thinks she's implying.

"She's shouldn't be here," one of the other women says. "She's not even pretty."

Not-Keller shrugs. "That's not our problem. Reman, take her gag off. What is our problem is that if King Camelot ever found out what was done here He kill us all”

The first assistant steps up and Arthur has to face the fact that they're talking about him. Well, of course, he knew they're talking about him, he just didn't want to believe it. They've handled him. They damn well know he isn't a girl.

"What the fuck are you people doing?" he says as soon as the cloth is pulled away. Just as quickly, the gag is retired. Okay, so that wasn't his best move.

"Sorry, ma'am," Reman says.

Not-Keller shakes her head. "Leave it on, then. She can nod to show she understands." Arthur clenches his teeth in the fabric and glares at her.

"You belong to the Valiant now," Not-Keller tells him. "You have two choices. You can behave yourself, or you can be punished. There is no other option."

Arthur glares harder. He has no idea what "behave yourself" means to her, but given that they've ripped out his body hair and covered him down there, he figures it can't mean anything good.

"Fine," Not-Keller says. "Put her in isolation. Water, no food. We'll see how long this defiance lasts."

He doesn't give them anything, pretending to be helpless even when they tie his bound hands together in front of him and then free his feet. He figures he'll be more hassle as a dead weight, but the taller woman throws him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He does his best to take in his surroundings, upside-down and backwards as he is, as he's carried down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs. Not-Keller opens a door and the tall woman slides him off her shoulder.

It's the chance he's been waiting for. Arthur twists, using his bound arms as a blunt weapon and aiming a blow at the tall woman's midsection. She doubles over and he makes a break for the stairs. None of them has any weapons that he's seen; he figures he's got a chance of making the lower corridor. But pain hits him like a stunner bolt, and he drops before he even gets to the stairwell.

He can't properly see how they did it to him. Not-Keller has some kind of stick in her hand; maybe it's some kind of magic. All Arthur knows is that it hurts like hell. He's still convulsing on the floor when the tall woman picks him up and carries him through the open door. He tries to struggle, but all he can do is squirm feebly, and then he's on the floor of a small room and the door is locking behind him.

Isolation. Without food. And his hands are still bound in front of him.

~~

When the pain finally recedes, he levers himself up to a sitting position and takes stock. He's in a small, rectangular room. There's a single window, heavily barred. A flat mat on the floor at one end of the room, and at the other end a table with a bowl on it and what looks like a large pitcher on the floor. The door has a small window in it, also heavily barred.

He's still gagged, and his hands are still bound in front of him. Right, well, that's the first order of business. He tries flexing his hands, but there's not enough play in the rope to reach the knots. He tries his teeth, but they're not much use with the gag in place, and when he tries to get the gag off, he can't quite reach the knot, even if he twists his head. His hands are too clumsy, bound like this.

The light from the window seems to be getting dimmer. Of course, there's no telling how long he was unconscious, or even if he's in the same Kingdom. He's hungry, though. That's probably a clue.

He doesn't remember being feed. All he remembers Valiant ordering them to clean him. He gives up on untying his bonds before the light fades any further and gets to his feet to explore the room. The bowl on the table has water in it, but it's made of some kind of earthenware. If he has to, he can break it to get a sharp edge, but he'd rather not lose the water. The pitcher below is of similar material, and empty.

It shatters easily against the hard stone floor. Arthur picks out a sharp shard and retreats to the mat, bracing his back against the wall. There's a blanket on the mat, and he manages to use his bound hands and a rolling motion to get it around his shoulders. He's functionally naked beneath it, but it keeps him warm enough that he can concentrate on getting his hands free.

It's frustrating as hell. As the dusk deepens, he can no longer see if he's making any progress, or even if he's sawing at the same place on the rope. His hands cramp and he has to take breaks. But he keeps at it, and sometime before dawn, he feels the ropes go loose and with a few more efforts, his hands are free.

He leans back against the wall, shaking out his arms and trying to rub the stiffness out of his wrists. When they're loose enough, he reaches up and unties the gag, dropping it on the floor with a sigh of relief while he takes stock of his situation like Sri William had told him too.

It's not good. He's tired and hungry and thirsty and he really needs to take a leak, but there's no place to relieve himself...except the broken pitcher.

Damn it, it was probably a chamber pot. Not that he's going to be able to piss anyway with this damn harness down there. He runs a hand over it in the dark, and it's hard and unyielding, more like vinyl than cloth, but there's a strategic hole at the bottom. So, he could piss, if he had anything to piss into. He'd just have to sit or squat. Like a girl.

Arthur scowls into the darkness. It's sick and twisted and incredibly annoying, though not in the way they obviously intend it to be. They think they can humiliate him by treating him like he's a girl, but they're wrong about that. He's seen with enough women that he knows better than to associate weakness with femininity like His Guinevere, so if that's their best torture technique, they've missed the mark. He refuses to be humiliated or shamed. He'd just kind of like to have access to the private area.

Dawn comes. The pressure in his bladder gets worse, but no one comes to the door. He's going to have to piss on the floor and live with the stench. Unless he can figure something else out.

If nothing else, he ought to be able to get out of the damn harness. Chastity belt. What the fuck ever. He takes a good look at it as soon as the room is bright enough, running his fingers over the straps. They look like plastic, tight against his skin, but the belt is unyielding metal, and he can't find a fastener or buckle, even when he runs his hands all the way around it to the back.

He tries pushing the belt down over his hips, but it's too tight. He tries pulling at the straps and then sawing at them with a pottery shard, but he can't seem to make any kind of mark on them. And there's no way to get to his private area out of the smooth triangle that covers it, which lies tight against his skin no matter how he bends and twists. And the whole time he's working, the pressure in his bladder is getting worse.

He gets to his feet, fighting a head rush that is probably from the combination of lack of food and lack of sleep and crosses the room to examine the broken chamber pot. It's pretty well shattered, but one half is partially intact. If he balances it on its side, it's curved enough to hold some liquid. He's not sure how much.

He props it in the far corner and squats awkwardly over it. A real woman would have a clue how to aim properly, he thinks sourly, but he does his best, and he's past the point where he can hold back.

He gets most of it in the broken pottery. It's better than just going all over the floor. Afterward, he feels damply uncomfortable, but there's not a hell of a lot he can do about that, either. He has to save his water for drinking.

He rations it, taking a few swallows and returning to his mat. He has no idea how long they'll leave him here. He might as well hunker down to wait it out. The mat is hard and his skin is sore everywhere from the waxing, but he's past the point of caring.

~~

He wakes to pain in his crotch: fighting its confinement all by itself. But it doesn't succeed any better than he has and after a few minutes his wet and he's a little more comfortable.

The light has changed, but nothing else. Arthur gets up and has another drink, then circles the room. He has the broken shards of pottery and his rope, which is in three pieces, none of them particularly long. It's not much, but it's better than nothing.

The door, of course, is securely bolted. So are the bars on the window. The walls are stone, but they're mortared. Arthur picks up a shard of pottery, wraps one end with the piece of cloth that was his gag, and sets to work chipping at the mortar on a block directly under the window.

~~

He alternates chipping away at the mortar and trying to get out of the chastity belt. It breaks up his day. But he hasn't made appreciable progress on either front when the door opens.

He doesn't have time to decide whether to attack or play nice. It's the woman named Reman, and she has the teaser-thing with her. She lifts it without saying a word, and Arthur crumples to the floor in agony.

When he can breathe again, she's fastening a collar around his neck. It's chained to a ring in the floor, and when he jerks back, he discovers it's a very short chain. He can't even sit up.

Reman curls her lip at the broken pottery and disappears out the door. Arthur yanks on the chain, but it's fastened to the ring with a lock, and the collar feels like the same metal as the belt, cool and seamless. He claws at it desperately, but it won't budge, and then Reman is back with a tub to clean up his mess.

She picks up the pieces, including the bit with the piss in it, the bit he was using to scrape the mortar, and the extra pieces he'd hidden under the blanket. The last thing she does is set out a new pitcher.

"If you break this one," she says, "you're not getting another." And she lifts her weapon and gives him another hit before removing the chain and collar and heading out the door.

He comes back more slowly this time. Apparently twice in ten minutes is harder to deal with. He sits up to look around, but the chamber pot is the only thing she's left him with. When he checks the old pitcher, his water is still half-empty.

He takes a small sip. On the plus side, if they don't give him more water, he won't have much to piss, anyway. And maybe if he gets weak enough, they'll stop hitting him with that damn taser-thing.

Arthur sits, pulling the blanket around him. It's not a weapon he's ever seen before, and it doesn't look like anything he seen in the books. It's more like something out of magic, like those pain prods they had in the volt in Camelot. What were they called? Agonizers. Yeah, that's a good name for them.

He's lightheaded with hunger, but there's nothing he can do about that, or anything else. He just has to stay alive and he hasn't gone through any time dilation fields, he's sure of it. He has to be. He curls up in the blanket and feigns sleep until it's the real thing.

~~

For two long days, no one comes in. His water dwindles to almost nothing. His chamber pot reeks. His is cramped in the damn chastity belt. And the only thing he can think about is food. Steak. Oranges. Pasta. Hell, he'd Tuttle root soup at this point. He'd eat raw squid.

He's lightheaded and nauseated at the same time, and when the door finally opens, for a moment he thinks he's hallucinated it.

It's Not-Keller again, with her agonizer-thing ready, but he manages to get his hands up before she fires.

"Look," he says, "I'm sure this is all some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe if we just sit down and have a nice, friendly..." He never gets the chance to finish. She zaps him good, and the pain hits so hard he writes on the floor. It's probably a good thing he hasn't eaten anything in three days, or he might puke. It's that bad.

"I'll be back when you're ready to listen to me," she says. She doesn't give him water.

~~

Hunger is replaced with thirst, and then with a surreal emptiness. He could die like this, he realizes. He's going to have to convince Not-Keller that she's broken him. By this point, he figures it won't be that hard to fake it. He braces himself when he hears a noise at the door. Meek. He has to be god-damned meek. But when the door opens, it's a girl he's never seen before.

"What on...oh my goodness!"

She's no more than nineteen or twenty, dressed in gauzy clothes that leave little to the imagination. She crouches over Arthur's mat, her fingers finding his neck like she's looking for a pulse.

"Water," he croaks.

"Oh!" she says, startling. "I didn't know you were...right, of course, water." She stands up and goes to check the pitcher, but Arthur knows he drank the last of it ages ago.

"You'd better come with me," the girl says. "Can you walk?"

He's dizzy enough that he's not sure he can stand, but she crouches next to him again and pulls his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on," she says. "You have to try."

Somehow, he gets to his feet, swaying and leaning on her narrow shoulders. Moving is harder, but he has to, so he does. He gets out the door and down the hallway, but he can't manage the stairs. He makes it up two before his vision goes, and the next thing he knows, he's leaning against the wall and panting for breath.

"I'll be right back," the girl says, and she leaves him there and runs up the steps.

He slides down the wall, all too aware that he's a sitting duck. At any moment Not-Keller or her cronies could find him here, and he's pretty sure they'll finish him off if they do. But there's not a damned thing he can do.

Minutes or hours later, he feels a trickle in his mouth. Delicious, cool water. He makes a swipe for the cup but misses, and then the girl's face swims into focus.

"I can't give you too much," she says. "It'll come right back up."

He knows she's right, even though all he wants to do is drown in the stuff. He lets her give it to him, sip by tiny sip, and then he has to rest for a while.

"Can you move?" she says. "It's not far. Just up the stairs and then a little bit more."

"Yeah," he says, not knowing if it's truth or lie. But when she gets his arm around her again, he's a little stronger.

Somehow, they make it up the stairs. They stagger down the corridor. And it turns out she was lying, because there's another stairway down and a courtyard, but he manages that, too, and then he's in a large room and when he lies down it's on something soft and maybe, just maybe, he's not going to die today.

He comes back to himself slowly. His rescuer gives him some kind of tea, and then a large bowlful of broth, which tastes better than it has a right to. She puts a blanket over him and props him up on pillows. Finely take look around he knew where he was he was in Valiant chambers but for now, he sleeps. the last thing he hears is that the belt should bring on her heat soon.


	3. little omega bitch

When Arthur woke up from his heat, still sweaty and sore, feeling weaker than a kitten, it was only to discover that someone was already fingering him, driving thick digits into his aching hole as they forced his naked legs open, his knees rubbing on the floor of the alpha’s bedroom where he slept.

As sleepy and exhausted as he was, it didn’t take long for Arthur to recognize the sultry tone speaking behind him.

“God, you were so out of it last night, Arthur…” Alpha Valiant said with a rumbling satisfaction. “So far into your heat, I bet you can’t remember anything, can you?”

Arthur, indeed, couldn’t think of one thing that had happened last night… he knew his knees ached, he knew his hole was sore and his belly felt horribly full, yet he couldn’t recall anything from his heat, and that fact just made him more uncomfortable.

“Maybe I can do a quick recap for you,” Valiant offered smoothly. “That way you’ll know what a perfect little omega bitches you were…”

Arthur whined when Valiant added another finger into his hole, the sound filthy and wet as he started pumping in and out with relish.

“Well, you started with me, of course,” Valiant declared. “Cried until I came here, your knees wobbling like a newborn fawn and as you presented yourself and begged for my knot… where was that dignity you like so much, I wonder?”

He took his fingers out of Arthur, chuckling when he saw the little hole clench in sudden emptiness.

“Of course,” Valiant added as he aligned his cock to Arthur’ entrance, “it wasn’t enough for you… once you had had my come twice you were crying for more, sobbing for a knot, dropping to the ground and presenting your hole like a bitch in heat, for anyone to fuck…”

He thrust his cock inside of Arthur, burying it whole in the silky heat in one go, and Arthur almost collapsed to the ground, choking at the weird mix of relief at being finally fucked, and the disgusting shame he felt at having a man like that take him.

“I didn’t let my men fuck you, though, I’m not a savage,” Valiant said, voice almost contemplative, and Arthur could feel that the alpha was watching his cock slide in and out of his captive’s hole. “Oh they wrecked your pretty mouth with their cocks, and you sucked them and licked them like it was a treat, but I forbade them to go anywhere near your ripe omega cunt…” Arthur’ cheeks burned at the thought of being so vulnerable.

“You were so desperate by then, Arthur… your pussy dripping all over the place, sweet omega cream soaking your lovely legs…”

Arthur could actually feel how wet he was, feel the soft glide of omega slick running down his inner thighs, slicking up the way for his captor…

“You remember when I first had you on your keens and how I told you to abandon all pride because you’d eventually become my bitch whether you wanted it or not?” How could he not… that had crushed him like nothing else before.

“Well,” Valiant continued, “by the time the dogs arrived, you definitely had let go of that silly pride of yours… you were just moaning and humping the air and begging to be filled. And when the Rottweiler put his paws on you and finally breached your tight little hole with his huge, leaking dog-cock, you cried with relief.”

Arthur gasped at a particularly vicious thrust of Valiant, his head swimming at his alpha’s words; he couldn’t possibly mean… “Yes, I do believe the Rottweiler was the first,” Valiant remembered, almost fondly.

“And then there was the German Shepherd I think, and then my Doberman, and the two Huskies, and all the others… they all had their turn, the whole pack of them, all unbelievably eager to fuck the sloppy cunt of their Master’s pretty bitch…” Arthur’ wanted to cry, to hide in shame, but he just stood there and took alpha’s cock, while Valiant told him all about his sexual adventures.

“It was just so beautiful, Arthur, seeing you bred by my studs,” marvelled Valiant. “You were stunning, so shameless, spreading your thighs and crying for more, begging to be fucked good and hard by my dogs…” Valiant barked out a laugh like even he couldn’t believe it.

“Actually, you were so into it, I think they didn’t even notice you weren’t a real bitch!” he rejoiced, and by now Arthur could feel Valiant’s knot swelling at the base of his cock, stretching Arthur’ well-fucked hole. “They just saw you there, smelling ripe and desperate, spreading your thighs on the floor, slutty hole used and gaping and full with dog-cum, and they knew you were for them to breed…”

Just as Arthur was trying to relax to take his alpha’s knot, Valiant suddenly pulled out, carelessly tearing his swelling cock out of Arthur, who cried out at the pain; but Valiant was already plastering himself all over his back, hard-on nestled between the slick cheeks and nose pressed to Arthur’ neck.

“Because that’s what you are, sweet little omega…” the alpha whispered hotly against Arthur’ sweaty skin. “Not even worthy of an alpha knot, just a bitch for my dogs to fuck and wreck and breed however they like…”

He inhaled deeply, sneaking a hand around Arthur’ middle to put a large, hot hand over his stomach.

“Your scent has already changed, you know,” Valiant drawled, before licking a long stripe up Arthur’ jaw. “It means the seed has taken…” he lies.

No, the young omega thought in panic. No, no, it couldn’t be true…

“I can’t wait to see which dog it was that planted his pups in you. I bet it was the Great Dane,” Valiant said. “He seemed to thoroughly enjoy stuffing his monster cock in your sloppy bitch hole, even after you had passed out…” Arthur shivered in horror, amber eyes wide and frightened.

“God,” Valiant said, “I can’t wait to see your all round and full… you’re gonna look so good, pregnant with my dogs’ pups, bred like the proper bitch that you are…” The slight hitch in his breath was the only warning Arthur got before Valiant was coming all over his ass and thighs.

“But you liked it so much, Arthur, I think maybe I should just take you to the doghouse, you know?” he said next, wiping his wet cock behind Arthur’ legs. “Leave you there with my dogs all day long, tied up and presented… just to see just how many pups we can still stuff into your little belly! Would you like that?”

Valiant slapped cruelly Arthur’ left cheek, making him whimper. “Yeah, of course, you’d like that… my perfect little slut bitch” Valiant laughed.


	4. Magical dam

After falling asleep in the room, he was weak to the feel of crawling, sliding all over him, the feel of the other man's body twining around him … holding him tight and suffocating him like a snake with its prey. He closed his eyes and tried to think of those sheets; soft cotton, the highest thread counts he could find that he had brought with him from Camelot. He'd purchased a number of sets before leaving Camelot.  He loved the feel of them, loved rolling, snuggling into them like a puppy. Something he couldn't do here.

He didn't know what he'd been given; what drug they'd put into his food or his drink but whatever it was it stopped him from moving, from protesting what was being done to him. His inability to move didn't bother the man on top of him though if anything it ... excited him more.

Small movements were still available to him and so he was able to close his eyes, to try and pretend this wasn't happening to him. It didn't help. Valiant's endless stream of filth poured from his lips as he told Arthur in explicit detail what he was going to do to him over the coming hours. Calling him whore and slut as he spread Arthur's legs and settled between them. Tell Arthur how he could put his big mouth to better use then insulting others.

He'd stripped Arthur and sat at his side, on the bed; running his hand up and down Arthur's body, tracing the outline of Arthur's shape before removing his own clothes. The bed was large like those of his room back in Camelot, allowing Arthur to normally relax in these temporary quarters he'd been provided with, allowing him to fling out his arms and legs on the bed ... to enjoy the space. Now though the size of the bed simply allowed him to spread out in a different way. Valiant positioning him as if Arthur were a toy he could play with, a toy to move however and wherever he liked.

Omega starts to think that he was his mind to be with Valiant, the side of the room was all wrong to be his room in Camelot. The people seemed friendly and intelligent and willing to provide foodstuffs to Camelot in return for help on clearing through the Ancient ruins on their lands; ruins that held a multitude of the area that needed investigation and where possible, repair. He hated being in Valiant's constant company but the other knight was the Lead Knight on the team that made contact with this Kingdom for training and other things, so he been told by the everyman who had his hand on his own. Because of that, they requested that he be present whenever the Knights came to help. Arthur had tried to argue the point with them, telling them he didn't need Valiant's help but he'd been ignored. He remembered telling Leon just how much he despised Valiant. He distrusted the man intensely and loathed being in his company. The only reason Valiant was still in here was not be he is an excellent knight but the fact they were cut off from Camelot.

Arthur shivered, sickened by the feel of Valiant's hands exploring him; not hurting him physically but breaking Arthur down, shattering him with their persistent encroachment. Warm hands slowly starting at his feet, stroking and touching every inch of his flesh. He swallowed as Valiant's fingers were followed by the soft heat of his tongue as he moved up Arthur's legs to his thighs.

One quick lick of his wetness and Valiant bypassed it, carrying on his inexorable journey up. Extra time was taken to stroke and lathe Arthur's belly; the wisp of Valiant's stubble sharp against his flesh, his tongue dipping repeatedly into Arthur's belly button. His hips were gripped tightly as Valiant came for the first time, his come splattering against Arthur's legs. Arthur whimpered as Valiant rested his head against his belly, his breath gasped out against Arthur's cold and shivering flesh.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, couldn't believe he was lying here in this place. Lying here drugged and unable to stop what was being done to him. Nobody to help him, the only person closes by being Valiant. He squeezed his eyes tighter and hoped that Valiant wouldn't notice the tears beginning to trickle down his face.

Valiant was observant though and when he lifted his head from Arthur's belly and saw the tears he laughed softly, mocking him, calling him the 'Great Arthur Omega' as he licked the tears up; small sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth at the taste of salt and the way the helpless man twitched beneath him.

He laughed as Arthur screwed up his eyes as tight as he possibly could. He moved down Arthur's face, his tongue once again chasing his fingers as they now caressed and stroked Arthur's neck before nipping at his ears, making Arthur reluctantly jerk and groan in pleasure before continuing down. Arthur gasped as his nipples were pinched hard until they stood upright. He groaned as the first one and then the other was drawn into the furnace of Valiant's mouth to be sucked and nipped before being released.

His eyes opened in panic as he was slowly rolled onto his belly. His head was carefully lifted and turned to the side, a pillow placed under it.

"Don't want you suffocating now do we?" the comment was murmured from behind.

His fear increased as his legs were spread again and Valiant's hands moved between them to stroke his thighs and then to softly caress his backside slowly, oh so carefully feeling the shape and contours.

He heard noises behind him and then Valiant was sliding a wet and slippery finger into his cleft, rubbing it against him, circling his hole before adding more and more of the lubricant until it was dripping between his thighs onto the sheets below. Arthur tried to move, to close his legs and stop this from happening but his body wouldn't obey him. He lay there, fine tremors running through his body as Valiant breached his body with one finger. He could feel it slowly invading him, gently moving until a further finger was added and then another, until there were three fingers exploring him as much inside as they had outside.

Valiant's fingers were long and thin and Arthur whimpered as they pumped in and out of him until a fourth and final finger was added. As the fingers moved in and out of him spreading the oil, Valiant's tongue was back at work, soft delicate licks along the top of his thighs and around his cleft. He yelped as Valiant, bit down hard, no doubt leaving a mark, letting him know that he'd been there. Not that he'd be likely to forget this, especially with those fingers twisting up and around rubbing against his prostate. He trembled the heat build-up between his legs and his breath quickened. He was ashamed to realise that he was getting hot from Valiant's ministrations. Valiant's hand came around to him. The man chuckled as he felt the wetness of Arthur's Omega pussy.

"Such an eager slut." He told him. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when the hands finally left his Omega pussy and his ass.

"Oh no," Valiant whispered in his ear, breath ghosting against him. "You don't get off that lightly. I'm going to fuck you like this later. Gonna watch my cock slide in and out of your ass and then I'm gonna pull you back until you're sitting in my lap, impaled on my cock!"

He turned Arthur until he was flat on his back again with his legs spread, a pillow under his bottom raising him up, displaying him for Valiant's lascivious gaze. For one moment his frightened eyes caught the intent and knowing look and then he closed them, trying desperately to escape this reality. A reality where his legs were being spread as wide as possible, the pain inside as Valiant's cock pushed into him, filling him until his balls rested against Arthur, his pubic hair as harsh and unforgiving as his facial stubble.

Arthur tried to think of other things; tried to make his mind go away but he couldn't. Valiant was whispering again, his words filling the space of the room as his cock pushed again and again into Arthur. His thrusts were perfectly timed to match the strokes his hand was making on Arthur's Omega Pussy, the shots of pain as Valiant, bit at his neck.

Arthur groaned as he came, his orgasm leaving him feeling lost and cold inside. All he could feel as he lay there; an empty shell, was the soft licking of Valiant's tongue on his face, licking up his tears once more as he continued to thrust into him.

Time no longer held any meaning for Arthur. He'd no idea just how long they lay together in this room. He knew it was hours though. They no longer needed the overhead lights for Valiant to see him, now bright sunlight filtered in through the sheer covers on the windows. The sun shone through and surrounded Valiant as Arthur looked up at him. Like a halo! he thought in despair.

He wondered how much longer this could go on when it would stop. Arthur choked back a sob. He didn't want to cry in front of Valiant again, didn't want to feel the soft tongue once more licking up his tears, drinking down his despair and forced submission as he was turned and arranged onto Valiant's lap.

"Oh yeah!" Arthur cringed at the words. "You're so fucking hot like this, Omega. I should keep you like this always." Valiant traced the shell of Arthur's ear before he bit down gently. Arthur whimpered and Valiant chuckled. "You like that don't you? It's funny but I never thought you'd be such a slut for cock ... my cock!"

He gasped as Valiant spread his legs wider over his own and pulled Arthur closer to him. He thought about how he must look in Valiant's lap ... impaled on his cock with his head pulled back so Valiant could feast upon his ears and neck; licking, biting and tasting him.

Valiant thrust up hard and Arthur's head spun as his prostrate was hit again. He groaned. "That's it," Valiant growled. Arthur groaned again as his Omega Pussy was softly stroked, Valiant's thumb rubbing gently over the weeping slit. So much deeper this time, so much deeper than the previous times ... Valiant's cock so deep inside him, tunnelling into him, leaving Valiant's mark on him.

Arthur wanted to die. He'd never thought this could happen to him, never realised how this would feel. Oh, he could appreciate how a man looked but that was as far as he'd taken it. He looked, he was human after all. He figured there were enough problems finding a female Alpha that were interested in him to even bother thinking about trying to see if he could take it any further with a male. Besides his work took precedent over everything has the prince of Camelot. It always had and always would. At least that's what he'd told himself on those lonely nights in Camelot. If anything, Camelot was ever lonelier; despite his finding friends, close friends in Guinevere, Merlin and of course Leon. He turned his thoughts away from Guinevere. Didn't want to be thinking of his friend at a time like this. He wondered if he should be grateful for this human touch, however warped and sick that might be. It was all he was likely to receive for the foreseeable future.

His ass was sore from its continued use. Valiant had already used him so much; he couldn't remember how many times now. They seemed to fade into one another. He ached. His subordinate couldn't seem to get enough of him. It was almost as though Arthur were a banquet for a starving man, the way he was being feasted upon. Was this something that Valiant always wanted to do to him? he wondered. Did Valiant fantasize about this when they were training together? He felt sick at the idea, sick from the misuse of his body and sick from the presumed cocktail of drugs in his body. He wondered fleetingly if the antibiotics that Gaius gave him prior to his leaving Camelot would react to whatever drug he'd been given here.

He groaned in both pain and pleasure as Valiant continued to fuck him, hitting his prostrate again and again. Valiant initially moved Arthur up and down his cock, gripping Arthur's hips with his hard fingers, leaving the unforgiving bruises as a patchwork on Arthur's pale skin. As the rape continued his hands left Arthur's hips, to go wandering over his body ... finding and playing with Arthur's nipples and Omega pussy. Valiant's own hips continued to work for him, thrusting up into Arthur, the soft repetitive movements almost were lulling Arthur into sleep. His head sagged back to rest against Valiant's chest. He was so tired; both physically and mentally, but he couldn't drift off, much as he'd like too. Valiant was speaking now and he began to focus on Valiant's words, words that shocked him to the core.

" ... but you know how it is, don't you? If at first, you don't succeed try, try again." Valiant laughed.

"Hmm! They always say third time lucky, don't they? Not that you'll remember anything." He ran his tongue slowly over the shell of Arthur's ear before biting down gently.

He carried on softly talking. "It's a pity really that you won't remember. Although there is also a beauty in that fact. No matter how many times I do this to you, you just won't remember it happening. When you wake up you won't recollect anything about this. The magic potion and it's mine to give to you or whoever I choose to have."

Arthur listened in horror as Valiant continued to talk about the drug. Oh my God. he thought. This has happened before. He'd done this to me before and I didn't remember. No! he told himself. It can't be true. He's just trying to play with your mind. Ignore him. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the man's voice, trying to think of something else but he couldn't. All he could think about were Valiant's words, what it meant to him. How had' they know though? There'd been no marks, nothing to show for this having happened before. He shivered as Valiant softly began to stroke his sensitive wet Omega pussy, his hand moving up and down until he quickly brought Arthur to orgasm. He cried out, a soft cry more of the pain than pleasure. Valiant thrust up in him once more and then again, before filling Arthur's hole with his spunk, his hands tightening on Arthur as he came.

He was pushed off the man's lap and laid flat on his bed again. Valiant moved until he was sitting next to him. Arthur listened to the sound of the man drinking and then a moment later his head was lifted and a glass placed in his mouth. He swallowed the drink gratefully, anything to get the bitter taste of come from his mouth. He wondered what it would be like to suck a man's cock. Now he knew, Valiant pushing him to his knees on the floor and fucking his mouth, then later doing the same thing on the bed, straddling Arthur's face as he lay flat on his back, his cock sliding in and out, making Arthur gag as it hit the back of his throat before Valiant came in his mouth, laughing as the spunk dripped out of Arthur's mouth onto the sheets below, as he'd desperately tried to swallow, to stop himself from choking.

He twitched as Valiant's hands pressed down on the bruises on his hips, pain flaring through him as Valiant dug the tips of his fingers into the bruises, pressing down until Arthur cried out in pain. Valiant sighed.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. You should see yourself Omega - how you look decorated with my marks. I wish these could stay. I'd love you to still have these marks tomorrow."

He sighed again. "Thankfully I do have photographs memory, and of course there are always the memories to keep me going until we have could be together again. Amazing stuff they have here." His voice took on a friendlier tone as he continued to press down on the bruises. Arthur bit his lip to stop himself from crying out again, refusing to give Valiant the satisfaction of knowing he was continuing to hurt him.

Valiant looked up and smiled at him. "They have this fantastic cream. It heals all sorts of things, leaves no trace. Gaius would kill to get his hands on it, not that he ever will. You know, you should try and make friends with people with magic once in a while, Omega. Try and make the effort. It's amazing what happens when you do, the things that they show you! But then we all know your father would have killed if you befriend anyone with magic. The only reason you have 'friends' on Camelot is only, cause you are the prince." He laughed scornfully as his fingers carried on mapping out the edges of the bruising, the purples already showing up clearly on Arthur's pale skin.

The next morning when Arthur weak up in his room his body hurt like he been run over by horses he put it down to what happens with electrical floating during training the day before he had no memory of what was done to him and he had on marks on his body either, Until now something happened to break the magical dam in Arthur mind.


	5. Omega pet

Valiant turn Arthur into perfect pet slave, it has not gone unnoticed by other training Knights. He did say that he would do so when the King has signed the little Omega prince of Camelot to Valiant to teach the young Omega his place in the world.

That night the Omega prince found himself in bed Chamber to Valiant yet again. Arthur whimpered, leaning his forehead against Valiant's thigh. Valiant thought about just getting off right here, right now, but there was a bed a hop away, and that would be so much more comfortable. So, he reached down and pulled Arthur to his feet. He made sure that the hall was still empty and then opened the door.

The two of them kept a carefully measured space between them all the way to Valiant's quarters. Valiant was grateful because if Arthur had gotten too close, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from throwing Arthur down in the hallway, not that King or anyone would have stopped him.

As soon as the door shut behind them, he grabbed Arthur by his jacket and yanked him in for a deep kiss. It was dirty in all the best ways, with Valiant biting and licking at Arthur's mouth, swallowing all of the sweet sounds he made.

When they finally broke apart, panting, Valiant said, "Strip. I want you naked and on your knees on the bed." Arthur nodded, hands already busy taking off his jacket. He bent over to unlace his boots, and Valiant circled around him to look at his ass. He couldn't see Arthur's face, but he knew that he was grinning from the way he shimmied his hips.

Valiant chuckled and slapped Arthur's ass. "Stop that. Focus, pet.”

Reinforcing his training by using the word pet during the Playtime together keep Arthur in the frame of mind. He heard Arthur bite back a moan, and then he stood up, stepping out of his boots, hands already busy at his fly. Pushing his pants past his narrow hips, Arthur didn't hesitate, climbing up on the bed and getting on all fours. And his wetness of Omega pussy and Valiant had to take a deep breath. When he did, he could smell Arthur, his sweat and his arousal, and it made him want it even more.

Leaning over Arthur's back, he nipped at the bruise, making Arthur moan incoherently. "Want me to fuck you?"

"Oh, please, Alpha," Arthur begged, settling his weight more firmly and spreading his legs wider.

"I'm not going to prep you. I'm not even going to strip. I'm just going to pull my cock out of my pants," he suited actions to words, "and then I'm going to push into you. Is that what you want?"

While he waited for Arthur's answer, he grabbed the lube off the nightstand, pouring some directly on his dick in the hope that the cool gel would push him back from the edge. "Yeah," Arthur groaned, long and low.

Valiant shifted around till he was kneeling between Arthur's spread legs, the head of his cock snug up against his hole. Spreading Arthur's ass with his hands, he said, "Pushback, Pet. Take me in."

Arthur groaned as his hips moved, pushing back into Valiant. Valiant watched as his hole opened for his cock, the head popping through the tight ring of muscle. Arthur stopped, clearly adjusting to the stretch, and Valiant said, "My turn."

He pushed in fast and hard, till his balls slapped against Arthur's ass, pulling a loud cry from Arthur. Arthur's arms collapsed, and he went face-first into the bed, which would have made Valiant laugh if he wasn't so turned on he could barely think. Instead, he started to fuck Arthur with deep, even strokes. One of his hands was locked on Arthur's hip, while the other thumb pressed hard on the bruise.

Whimpering, Arthur's hips started to move in counterpoint. Since his face was buried in the pillow, Valiant couldn’t really understand what he was saying, but the tone was all good. "God, you feel so hot inside, Pet," he said. "So tight, holding me so perfect."

He wanted to bite Arthur again, feel his skin between his teeth, but he couldn't reach in this position. Pausing in his strokes, he wrapped his hands around Arthur's chest and pulled until he was kneeling in Valiant 's lap, Valiant 's cock so deep inside him that Valiant could feel his heartbeat.

With no warning, he bit down in the same spot, hard. Hard enough to bruise all over again. Arthur flailed for a second, crying out. "Oh, Jesus" Releasing the bit of skin, Valiant said, "Ride me hard and touch yourself. I want to feel you cum."

Arthur obeyed, his hips moving, his shoulder shaking as he pushed himself closer to orgasm. Valiant focused on Arthur for the moment, not wanting to cum just yet. Instead, he listened to Arthur's breathing, and when it started to hitch, he bit down again, this time drawing blood.

With a loud cry, Arthur cum, clenching hard around the cock buried deep in his ass. It was all Valiant could do not to cum as he was squeezed so perfectly. He held back as Arthur twitched through the aftershocks and then pushed gently on his shoulder until he went forward.

He didn't even try to break his fall, collapsing onto his face, and only Valiant 's knees inside Arthur's keeping his ass up. Valiant didn't care, though. He needed to cum, and badly, and he started to fuck with that in mind.

Every stroke pushed him closer and closer, and Arthur's softly murmured encouragement added to the heat. I’m gonna..." he said, and Arthur tightened his hole around Valiant, pulling his orgasm from him and making it seem to last forever.

When he could think again, he pulled out gently, drawing a hiss from Arthur. Spreading his cheeks, he checked for damage. "Geeze, Valiant, I'm fine, "Arthur grumbled. " Now would you get undressed? The armour pants are uncomfortable against tender places."

"Picky, picky," Valiant said, but he stood on wobbly legs and started to undress, even though he wanted nothing more than to collapse. Then he wobbled his way to the bath to get a washcloth for Arthur, before his knees finally gave up the ghost, dumping him on the bed.

Arthur tossed the washcloth back towards the bath, and then Valiant wrapped himself around him, brushing his thumb over the bite-mark that he left. "You know, you look good like this," he said.

In response, Arthur groaned and dropped his head forward.

"You be wearing that mark for while” he smiled.

he knew without Camelot knights to protect the Arthur there is not much anyone here can do to stop the Alpha Knight Like Valiant from play with the Omega prince, he could rape him and there was no one that could stop him here.

 


	6. wet dream

The Dam had broken in Arthur thing he had said was make Guinevere blood boil, but right now her Omega needed her. She kissed his hair and let herself fall asleep, not that she would get much rest and to think there was more for Arthur to tell her more thing Valiant had done to her Prince, her Omega, it was a good thing that basted with dead.

It was rare for Guinevere to wake up early, rarer still for her to wake up this early, when it still dark outsde. The Omega prince was curled up behind her, spooned close and fast asleep. Guinevere smiled, she found it funny how Arthur was the Omega in the relationship but could be such a demining sometimes, whereas Guinevere was often mistaken as an Omega at first glance. But neither of them minded that they defied the stereotypes of their classes, she hardly cared about the classes at all for that matter. Arthur was always saying he would want to be with Guinevere even if she wasn't an Alpha and it always made Guinevere smile, knowing that her Omega was so dedicated to her and loved her just as much as Guinevere loved him.

It was still a miracle to her, all that had happened the past couple of years since that fateful day. A soft noise brought Guinevere back to reality as Arthur shifted behind her, soft breaths fanning across the back of her neck. Another noise had Guinevere raising an eyebrow, it sounded an awful lot like...

Yep, that was a moan, that was most definitely Arthur moaning, which had Guinevere shivering with arousal. She moved carefully so that she was facing the Arthur, who had red cheeks and soft, parted lips. Guinevere clued into the signs of what was going on now, it was obvious. He could smell Arthur's arousal, the scent sweet and tender, not sharp like it was during his heats. Another moan confirmed his suspicions, Arthur was most definitely having a wet dream.

It definitely wasn't the first time, Arthur had a shockingly high libido and that transferred over in his dreams, but this was the first that Guinevere had been so close to. She sat up slowly and pushed Arthur onto his back, blanket sliding off the bed to pile on the floor. Arthur's legs spread naturally, his body so used to Guinevere and her every touch that even in sleep it opened up for her. The scent was even stronger now, intoxicating in a way that had Guinevere half hard and panting. The Alpha laid on his stomach and tugged down Arthur's sweatpants, not even surprised to see that Arthur wore nothing underneath.

Omega's both male and female had vagina's, something that Guinevere loved. The feeling of Arthur around her fingers, her cock, so soft and warm and wet was just about the most amazing thing she had ever experienced, just short of her first kiss with Arthur and a hot bowl of katsu don on a snowy day. Another moan had Guinevere looking up to make sure Arthur hadn't woken up but the omega was fast asleep, a little snore leaving his lips that made Guinevere giggle. But there were much more important matters to deal with, like the slick slowly dripping from Arthur's hole, every moan punctuated by a little gush of fluid.

Arthur had always gotten so wet so fast, it was no wonder that they were constantly changing the sheets. Guinevere slowly traced a finger up Arthur's soft, muscled thigh, earning a little twitch from the omega prince but nothing more. Eager to see how far she could push it before Arthur woke up, Guinevere rubbed Arthur's clit softly with the pad of her finger, the slick making it more than easy. A soft, needy moan left Arthur, his cheeks pinking up from the pleasure.

Guinevere needed nothing more to dive in and start lapping at Arthur's folds, moaning at the sweet, gentle taste of Omega. Her cock hardened against the bed and she rutted against it, more focused on Arthur's pleasure than anything. Guinevere moved slowly, not wanting to startle Arthur awake, dragging her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves before moving to nip and suck at his thighs to leave marks. That was what Guinevere loved the most, marking Arthur as her own so no other Alpha, Beta, or even Omega could touch him like this because if they do Guinevere would kill them has it is her right too.

Much to the stereotype, Guinevere was possessive of Arthur and the Omega was more than okay with it, he loved being bitten and claimed, often showing off his hickey's and bond marks to anyone who wouldn't run away. It always embarrassed Guinevere but at the same time filled her with a sense of pride, Arthur was her, and the whole world knew it. Her mind drifted to the thought of Arthur being pregnant, filled with her child and getting so big... Guinevere blushed and shook her head to clear the dangerous thought, it was too early for those sort of ideas, especially with Arthur's been turning 21 right around the corner. Instead, she focused on Arthur's soft moans and laboured breathing to see what got to him the most.

Unsurprisingly it was when Guinevere sucked softly at his clit that drew the highest praise from the sleeping Omega, high pitched moans of Guinevere's name that bordered on lucidity but with the slight drawl that made it clear that Arthur was still passed out, although likely not for much longer. Guinevere amped it up a bit, fucking Arthur's soft hole with her tongue while one finger rubbed his clit with the rhythm, no longer caring whether or not Arthur was coherent.

It was for good reason because soon Arthur was squirming around, his moans louder and a bit confused by the sudden pleasure as his eyes flickered open. The messy mop of Guinevere's bedhead between his thighs made him whine and more slick drip from his hole and directly onto Guinevere's tongue, warm and sweet. Guinevere pulled back slightly, lips wet with slick and drool dripping down his chin. “Good morning, My Prince. Must have been some dream you were having to get you this dripping wet before I even touched you. Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

Guinevere's voice was husky and dominant, tongue darting out to flick at Arthur's twitching clit. Arthur cried out and covered his mouth with a hand, embarrassed to be woken up like this. “Oh, my Omega doesn't go getting shy now, after all, you were the one has a sex dream right next to me. Tell me about it, what was I doing to you?”

Arthur found it hard to speak as Guinevere went back down on him, sucking everywhere while his hands squeezed his bruised thighs roughly. “I-I, ngh, Guin...”

“Go on, Arthur, the more you talk the closer you get to coming.” Arthur swallowed thickly and let his head fall back, hair fanning out in a blond halo. One hand sank into Guinevere's thick locks, although not tugging or pulling.

“I-I was... I was in heat and you were edging me over and o-over. I, f-fuck! I was so close with your cock in me but you kept p-pulling out and making me wait.” Guinevere very much enjoyed listening to Arthur describe his little fantasy, gradually speeding up her movements as Arthur struggled to speak. She relished the little gasps and moans that punctuated Arthur's story, a particularly loud cry leaving him when Guinevere sucked on his clit again, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

“Keep going, you’re doing great my prince. How did I make you cum, how did it feel?” Arthur's cheeks burned as he rolled his hips against Guinevere's darting tongue, aching for more as the pleasure sank deep into him.

“You fucked me hard and f-fast, it was so deep and hot a-and your hand was on my clit, r-rubbing it while I screamed, I was so s-sensitive after being teased during my heat. And you, fuck, y-you came inside-” At this point, Arthur was too far gone in the pleasure to speak in anything more than fast babble that just from the tone Guinevere knew Arthur was begging for release. He would definitely have to keep that dream in his head for Arthur's next heat, though, make his sexy little fantasy a reality. Guinevere decided it was time to give into Arthur's moans, though, and got to work making her sweet Omega fall over the edge.

She pulled back with a smirk, so visibly hard in her pants as she dug through their bedside drawer and pulled out a small vibrator. Arthur was staring at her cock, at the damp spot in the grey cotton with his pupils blown wide, tongue flicking over bruised and bitten lips. “Oh? Seems someone is even more excited than before, see something you want?”

“Y-your cock... Alpha...” Guinevere pressed a finger to Arthur's lips and smiled reassuringly, settling back on stomach.

“Hush, my omega, you'll get that later. For now, I want to make you cum like this, think you can?” Arthur nodded and his hips bucked slightly, slick dribbling onto the sheets.

“Good boy, you're allowed to cum when you want, you don't have to ask now.” Guinevere switched the toy on and rubbed it up and down Arthur's soaked slit, gathering slick as it moved. Arthur's moans were soft and high pitched, the vibrator slows that it was a tease for him. Guinevere added her tongue into the mix, lapping at Arthur's soft folds while she held the vibrator on his clit. That got Arthur crying out for more, so worked up between his dream and Guinevere's relentless teasing that it was nearly painful to be denied even more.

“G-Guinevere... Alpha... please, p-please give me more...” Guinevere nodded softly, moaning at the strong taste of Arthur's core, an aphrodisiac all on its own. She switched the vibrator to the next setting, the second of four and much stronger than the last. It buzzed against the top of Arthur's clit while Guinevere sucked at the bottom, tongue laving over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Arthur was a sobbing mess above her, the raised intensity of the toy right on his sweet spot felt so good, not to mention Guinevere's warm mouth around him, wet tongue probing Arthur's slick insides.

It was the combination of the vibrator on his clit and Guinevere's tongue fucking him at a near animalistic pace that got him back on the edge of ecstasy, whimpering and panting while tugging hard at Guinevere's silky locks. Guinevere didn't mind one bit, easily clueing into the signs of Arthur's impending orgasm. To make it even more amazing for the Omega, Guinevere switched the toy to its maximum setting and rubbed against Arthur's most sensitive spot while his dived in and out of his dripping hole. Arthur positively screamed, flying out of his mouth as his body shook with pleasure and sensitivity. The hand in Guinevere's hair tightened, Arthur's back arching off the bed with the force of his orgasm. Guinevere loved it, relishing in the fresh slick that poured out of Arthur in waves as his clit twitched against the vibrator.

Soon his moans turned to those of oversensitivity and Guinevere pulled the toy back, casually turning it off while slowly lapping up every drop of slick that Arthur gave him. Arthur whimpered with a hand over his mouth, so sensitive now that Guinevere had taken him to the edge and practically shoved him over it with that stunt. Finally, Guinevere pulled away completely, a wet string connecting her swollen lips to Arthur's clit momentarily before snapping when her tongue darted out to lick her lips. There was a mess of slick and drool on Guinevere's chin that had Arthur turning pink, even more so when Guinevere straddled him.

“Well, my Omega, have fun?”

“I-it was so good...” Guinevere smirked, grinding against Arthur's bare thigh.

“But look at me here, hard and dripping with nothing to make your poor Alpha feel good. What are you going to do about it, my sweet, sweet Omega?” Arthur shuddered, already wanting to go again so soon after that mind-numbing orgasm. He was found speechless when Guinevere pulled down her pants just enough for her cock to spring free, wet and flushed an angry red. One command had Arthur wet all over again, one spoken word from his Alpha and he was melting into a puddle of need. This was what he needed after the talk last night, he did not do a thing he would walk from a wet dream about his Princess but this was all good but he still had more to tell her, more things that were done to him that he now remember.

While Arthur training with his Knights, Guinevere send a message to the Western Isles, she hoped that the Lord did not asked for body of the dishonorable knight. As she plainly said she would happy to care of the body, she had special plans for knight in question with no details was given. It was pure evil.


	7. creatures

That night Arthur and Guinevere were along again and he was telling her other time Valiant hurt him, but this time it was bad really bad. Dismissing Merlin for the night the Alpha and Omega got into bed just like they had the night before. Arthur was crooned in Guinevere's arms. Her leg wrapped around him and her arms help him tie to her chest.

Valiant had made deal with a group of witches. He took me with a group of his most trusted Knights into a cave, I could hear the rain echoed through the cave, the sound bringing small shudders down my spine but I had to keep an upper back right now...Even though this place gives me the intense creeps. 

Matthew grunted, “There’s nothing down here.”

“Yashpal we’ve seen is glowing rock formations but nothing more. Valiant sounded irritated. Not anymore irrigated than I was.

I stopped and I took a deep breath of the oxygen but something in the air was making it hard to breathe.

“You’ve been complaining all through this training mission…Just bear with it.” I said claymating to keep what was left of my cool.

“How can we bear with it when there’s nothing worth looking for down here?” Drew cutter in and I felt that little amount of patience I had with them starting to slip away.

“The witch said that there was something down here and that we should try and find out what it is so that’s what we’re gonna do, simple as that,” I said, a little bit of my anger slipping out.

“The witch doesn’t know what’s down here Prince. They only sent us to see if we die down here from poisoning we are exposed too.” He spat back angrily, venom was in the way he said ‘Prince’ to me. 

I whipped myself around to face him and I squinted my eyes angrily, “How dare you to disrespect me?”

“You’re not really a Prince if you are complying with a false implication.” He retorted back and then I heard Jackson say something smart, “No Prince would run off into a possible suicide mission without having full intel.” I made a melt note of the man he would be dismissed when I am king.

They were making valid points but…But that didn’t matter at all. The point was that we had a mission to complete and that they shouldn’t talk back to their superior but I had to keep my cool...

“Look, I didn’t want to do this any more than you do. But this out of my hands.” I said, my voice though still with anger it was now a little bit calmer than before.

Drew sighed with frustration, looking at me with the irritation in his eyes, “Prince. Why don’t we just-” His words were cut short when suddenly, something started to slither up my leg.

“What the-” I started but my words were lost as the thing that slithered up my leg continued to go up my leg to the point it was at my thigh and then it just coiled up there.

I looked at the shocked looks on my Knights faces as I struggled to get it off but its grip got tighter which was not good.

“Get this thing off me!” I shouted angrily but none of them did dare to move then suddenly, the thing dragged me down to my feet and I dropped my sword and my light.

Suddenly all my oxygen was cut off. My eyes were frantic with intense panic as I felt more of the strange things slither themselves up my body.

I was gonna get a light head soon and completely black out if I didn’t get any oxygen soon. Then that’s when my helmet was knocked off and I felt everything just to go straight to hell. Then I finally got a glimpse in my peripheral of what was slithering and feeling me up. 

A long slimy-looking, glowing bright green, tentacle was tearing at my clothes. My eyes widen as I felt my britches being curled around to point where my thighs were losing blood and starting to go numb. The seams of my clothes were started to stretch from the immense pressure the curling of the tentacles had on them and they ripped open.

My apparent Knights just stood there, practically memorized by this and I cursed violently in anger and great embarrassment, “Don’t just fucking stand there, you idiots! Help me!”

Then suddenly, a green tentacle had come to my mouth and shoved itself inside. I did what was the next best thing. I bit down on it as hard as I could but that just made matters worse for me. 

The tentacles exploring me and my body had wrapped themselves around me and started violently tearing at my clothes, the slime they left behind on my exposed skin started burning me which made me wince just a little bit.

Then I felt several more new tentacles climb into the messy bunch that were already invading every inch of my body. The tentacle in my mouth started thrusting itself eagerly inside of my mouth. The tentacles had lifted my ass into the air and had moved my arms behind my back, tying my wrist with a long fleshy tentacle that tightens its grip in a threatening way. 

Two tentacles had gone for my slowly hardening nipples, they started to play with them which made me moan a little bit but I didn’t want to break right in front of Valiant’s Knights who were supposed to be helping me get free! I will have their heads for this!

A large tentacle spread my legs apart as I was forced to endure what the tentacle in my mouth was doing. I noticed its rather strange taste which tasted like raw sugar in its natural state been then it reverted to tasting like…cherry lemonade?

I felt a tentacle go straight for my ass, another helping spread my ass cheeks to expose my pink hole. I shook my head frantically before I felt something cold and slimy feeling dribble itself onto my hole before a tentacle started doing intense swirling motions in order to lube up my rim open entry.

I looked up and my eyes were wide with surprise and shock. Drew, Matthew, Valiant and Jackson all had their mask off and I saw a pink trail of gas in the air as they took a whiff of it before I could tell them not to.

Then suddenly, their eyes moved to me and I saw a smirk of perversion on their faces.

“Prince…You so fucking hot…” Matthew moaned, his body shaking and his hand struggling to try and not touch himself.

“You look quite an adorable Prince…” Drew murmured, his hand lewdly rubbing his crotch as I watched a large tent bulge out of his pants.

“We know you can take all of us on Omega.…” Valiant uttered, his dick already out his pants and his face busing a light pink.

Jackson muttered with much lewdness in his voice that my own dick twitched, “Prince, you’ll like our thick sausages once they get through with you…”

My eyes widen to the point where I thought they were gonna fall out of my head, I have never heard such filth elicit itself from Knights… Maybe that pink gas was…was an aphrodisiac?

Then suddenly, a tentacle breach my opening and I broke away from my thoughts to let out a muffled scream that came out more like a gargled sound. Spit gathered in my mouth and started to drip from the corners of my lips. I wanted nothing more than to scream and snap my crew out of it but there was no possible way.

It wormed itself inside and I felt it just go deeper inside of me, bumping into my tight walls and gliding over my prostate in an instant. Then a tentacle went for my weeping Omega pussy which was wet and twitching for attention. It strokes it up and down, deriving muffled moans and groans from within my throat.

Then another one looped itself my as cheeks, squeezing them and rubbing cycle around them. My eyes rolled with pleasure as I laid my face on my right cheek onto the floor and the coldness of the ceiling floor was soothing for my heated body. Then I started to worry about the alleged radiation that was supposedly down here but I haven’t felt any symptoms of poisoning or effects at all and my team looks alright…not really due to the gas but they look okay…

The tentacle inside of me has started its hard pace which was slowing starting to stretch my entrance out, making me clench my hands into fists in order to derail myself from the pleasure train but that wasn’t working at all.

“Look at you make me do Prince…” Valiant’s voice brought back to reality as I hazily looked at them and I saw semen splattering the floor from their very large cocks which in-fact I have never seen before. My pussy was twitching with excessive pleasure from the thought of their big cocks in my head. I hollowed my cheeks out and I let the tentacle in my mouth continue fucking my face but in a much better way.

Then suddenly, my entrance started to feel extremely stretched out by something. The tentacle already there couldn’t have been doing this. Another tentacle had pushed its way inside of me, rubbing along my walls in order to meet its twin halfway before they started fucking me in tandem.

I cried out muffled, my entrance stretched beyond complete borders. The tentacle in my mouth slipped out, now allowing me to curse and moan out loud as it curled itself around my neck, but not in a threatening way. 

“Fuck…Its too…too much…” I groaned out, the tentacles now going faster, pounding themselves into my prostate which was driving me over the edge intensely. Then suddenly, an undulating pressure to my inner walls had me screaming and my hands in tight painful fists to the point, blood could be drawn.

A third tentacle had entered my entrance, stretching me out too far as my Omega pussy become wet like ever before then I felt a sick pace being set which made all three of them bump right into my overly-sensitive prostate which finally had brought me to orgasm.

I cried out loudly as I felt heat tighten and I soon released hot sticky clear liquid spurts out from my pussy and onto the tentacle that was rubbing it. I panted heavily but they weren’t quite finished with me yet apparently.

They went back to fucking me, though I was in a time moment where I couldn’t respond back to stimulus…apparently the tentacles didn’t care. I cried viciously, starting to grow wet from overstimulation. I felt the blood in the palms of my hands through my gloves as I kept clenching them.

The 3 tentacles in my ass kept going, driving me to the point of nirvana. I never felt so much pain during pleasure at the same time before. I looked at Knights with blurry red eyes. They were blood-hungry for me. Then that’s when all pain struck me.

A fourth tentacle tried to breach me but I muttered out in fear, “I’ll break…I simply…can’t take anymore…”

The tentacle persisted to try and breach me but when all its attempts fell, it moved away and I let out a breath of relief but that didn’t last for too long.

The tentacle came bearing down on my stuffed entrance and I screamed to the point I was gonna go hoarse in an instant as it tunnelled inside to join the others and then a brutal pace started. They had to be getting close to their own orgasm because their thrusts were too erratic and too rigorous for me to handle.

“H…Help me...” I choked out as I looked at Drew who was jerking himself and he just smirked at me,

“They are getting you ready to take us all on.” My face went blank but the tentacles in my ass reminded me of my issue at hand. I cried out hoarsely as I released once again from one last fatal brush across my prostate. I cum so hard that I saw white as my ears thundered with a whooshing sound before all was done.

Then all four of the tentacles decided to dig down deeper inside of me before finally releasing inside of me. All gallons and gallons of cum was released inside of me. When they were finally done, they all took an excruciating time at pulling out of me. I was finally glad they were out of me. Then I felt every last tentacle, even the one around my neck move away from me and my wrists were finally free. Though I was starting to feel the aftereffects of everything else.

My back was aching and my legs were struggling to stay up, my thighs felt like they were on fire and my chest was burning as well. Slime covered every each of my body, making me feel sticky and quite uncomfortable. Semen oozed out of my entrance and dripped down onto the floor, already making a medium-sized puddle. I was actually grateful for my face is on the floor because the coldness of it was cooling and soothing to my heated body.

But then I heard a chuckle which made me use my hands to lift myself up to look and my glazed over eyes widen. 

“Now it’s our turn to play.” Before I could speak, Drew had grabbed a lockful of my hair and forced me to crane my head up at him. “Why Prince…I heard you liked the thick kind of sausages, well…have a taste of one.”

He forced my mouth onto his cock and my eyes closed to blink away the sudden tears I had but then I heard another dark chuckle, “Mhm…Use that lovely mouth of yours and that beautiful hole of yours to take on all these sausages.” Then Matthew’s cock was pulsing against my left cheek and I could smell the strong musk of semen on his and I tentatively pulled off of Drew’s in order to handle them both.

I used my right hand on Drew and my left hand to handle Matthew who was moaning with delight when I took the tip of him in. I gripped the base of his cock in order to stabilize it. Then I felt something warm surrounding my hardening dick and I saw out of the corner of my eye that it was Valiant who was to the right side of me, on his knees sucking my pussy off. I moaned in delight when I felt something rubbing against my entrance. It wasn’t a tentacle because it was much harder than one and it felt a bit bigger than one.

It was Jackson’s. He chuckled, “This hole shall be filled with all your fellow soldier’s cum. To show how much we care…” He easily pushed inside and my eyes closed themselves as I sucked on Matthew’s cock before I went to Drew’s.

I’ve never felt so used in my whole lifetime by people I am supposed to trust. I was already close to the near edge when I felt instant contact with my prostate as Jackson started to thrust inside of me fully. My entrance was stretched by natural limits so it was still aching from the previous abuse but it still clenched around it, making Jackson moan in appreciation. I was clamped down on like a vice grip. 

He groaned as he still kept up his pace and he moaned out pleasantly, “Your insides are so hot…my dick feels like its melting.”

“His mouth his more like a furnace…nnghh...” Drew moaned as I looked up at him with my mouth around his cock. I stroked Matthew off as much as I could without getting lost in the pleasure. Then finally I shivered and I clamped down on Jackson as I released hard into Valiant’s mouth and I felt him swallow every drop of it. Moments later, Drew was closer and so was Matthew.

“Aah…oh fuck…” Matthew cursed as I finally let go of him and Drew as they decided to carry this one out. Down under me, I was stroking Valiant off while he was sucking my pussy off again, deriving me into pleasure. Jacksn’s pace was getting erratic and I was moaning like crazy, my face a bright red and my body thrumming like a fire.

“Oh fuck!”

They both came as if they were racing each other and it was tie as they released their sticky white fluids onto my face, coating me in white then I looked up at Drew for him to bring his dick a little bit closer as I took it into my mouth on my own and I sucked it dry before pulling off with a wet ‘pop’ then I moved to Matthew as I sucked him clean. I pulled off him before I bent down and I took Valiant’s cock into my mouth and I felt a vibration go through my cock and I moaned muffled. His cock was quite long and thick so it was taking a bit of adjusting to get the feel of it. He was close…I could feel it.

“Aaah C-Prince!” Jackson cried and I felt a hot gush of hot come enter me, cum-covered entrance and I felt something sticky and wet enter my mouth and I released instantly as I drink as much as I could before finally, I let myself go into nirvana.

Jackson pulled out of me and come just dripped down onto the cave floor and then I felt, Valiant, pull off me and I pulled off him and I panted heavily, now on my knees, cum on my face and my tongue hanging out, trying to lap up what I could.

“Look at our little cum-slut…” Drew murmured.

I couldn’t say anymore because I felt myself starting to fall into an unconsciousness that I, in the back of my clouded head, desperately wanted. I heard a voice say, “Knight Valiant you wish has been full fill as you have done what we asked…” next thing I know is that I woke up in Valiant, room back at the palace.

Guinevere watch him sleep his chest rise and fall, she was going find these men and make them pay for what they did to Arthur and that damn creature too.


	8. Omega's worst nightmare

Arthur let's out a quiet whimper as he's pushed forward onto the bed. A heavy hand pressed down between his shoulder blades keeping him in place, he wants to turn his head and look at the Alpha, but he can't bring himself to. He swallows back another whimper as his pants are tugged down his body, and he loses the slight advantage of balance that he had possessed. The young man forces his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the sheets as the bed dips behind him. He hates this, feeling so helpless, but he can't fight, he's been hurt too many times. Fighting just makes it worse, makes them hit, bite and scratch. Makes them hurt him even more than they already do, had done so many times since they'd found out he was an Omega. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't born an Alpha or Beta, he would give anything he owned to be like his father an Alpha but that was never going to happen. But all they see him as another useful hole for them to fuck, not caring if he was in pain. not bothering to ask if he wanted it. They just took and it all started in that cave with every powerful four Alpha Knights.

He lets out a quiet noise of pain as two and then three fingers are shoved into him while he buries his face into the sheets. He wants for it to just be over already, but he knows it won't be. He knows there will be hours of pain coming if he's lucky he'll pass out after two or three rounds. He doesn't know what he had done in a past life for all the pain he's suffered in this one. He whimpers as those digits are removed, and he's forced open even more by an un-slicked member. He's sworn to himself that they won't see him cry, that he won't show them even more weakness. The hand between his shoulder blades presses down even harder as the man behind him starts fucking into him roughly, unforgiving with his pace. The blonde bites down on his lip harshly as his spot is brushed. He jerks forward, wanting to pull away as he feels the Alpha's knot moving. A low growl makes him whine and stops struggling, the free hand gripping his hip roughly. 

He feels the knot stretching him painfully and he can't help but let out a pained cry. The thrusts become shorter as the knot forces its way into him. He feels himself tear and his eyes water, a whimper passing his lips. A hand fists in his hair, yanking roughly as he's slammed into complete warmth filling him. The knot swelled completely within him, tying them together, painfully for the blonde. The Alpha collapses heavily on top of Arthur, making him whimper as the knot shifts inside him, tearing him even more. Arthur buries his face in the pillow, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from letting out any more noises. His fingers clench and unclench in the sheets as hips roll against his ass. He whimpers silently, tasting blood in his mouth. He can feel himself trembling and he just wants it to be over already, so he can curl up in a ball and lick his wounds. 

"God you're such a tight little slut," the Alpha's voice was quiet and oily and sent shivers down the blonde’s spine.

"You like it don't you? Like my big, thick knot inside you, filling you up?" Arthur could almost hear the smirk and it was all he could do not to pull away.

"You want more don't you?" he chuckled, rolling his hips until the knot pressed heavily against Arthur's spot. 

Arthur gasped and was torn between pushing back and pulling away, he knew either movement would end with him tearing even more. But his genetics were screaming at him to submit, to bear his throat, begging for more, to take, take, take. But he didn't want it, he wanted it to stop or for the pain to become so much he'd pass out. He'd had enough of Alpha's taking all they wanted from him like they'd done entire time he been here. He swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes forced to shut as the rolling hips kept going faster, drawing unwanted noises from the back of his throat. 

A dark chuckle near the blonde's ear and a hand fisting in his hair made him gasp. His head was yanked back and teeth grazed the side of his throat and his eyes widened. His entire body tensed as they nipped over his bonding gland.

No. No. No.

He couldn't bring himself to move, to fight. He couldn't even breath as the Alpha nuzzled the spot. Arthur snapped, his arm pushing back, elbowing the Alpha in his face. Arthur felt pain flare up through his entire body as the knot was pulled from him, the blonde felt like retching, his entire stomach clenching as he fought the instinct to curl up. He could already see the Alpha moving fist raised to punch him, without thinking twice he rolled out of the way. He knew he was in trouble, even if he could get away he could feel blood sliding down his thighs. 

"You stupid fucking slut," he growled, launching himself at the blonde, pinning him to the ground. Arthur cried out as he hit the floor, twisting to try and get away as a hand fisted in his hair.

"I'll show you what happens when a fucking omega bitch thinks that they're better than me," he growled, slamming the blonde's face into the floor, drawing a pained cry from him. 

"Do you think you're better than me? That you're too good to be bonded to me?" he growled, fingers tightening in his hair painfully. Arthur struggled feeling teeth grazing his gland once more. He didn't want it to happen like this, not after everything else had gone wrong in here. He whimpered, his thoughts flashing back to all the unwilling omegas he'd seen bonded back in the Camelot. How none of them lasted long after their Alpha's had tired of them? How so many of them had wasted away into nothing. 

"No, please," he hated the way his voice trembled, how his body shook beneath the Alpha. He was in pain, he just wanted it to stop already. He felt the teeth nip harder, and he flinched, trying to pull away, but his strength was failing him.

"Don't," he whimpered, as the teeth slowly sunk into his throat. His body tensing up as they closed down on his bonding gland roughly, dread seeping through his body as he slowly lost consciousness. 

The last thing he remembered was the sensation of being taken against the floor. Arthur shivered taking in his surroundings without actually opening his eyes. Quiet, except for the occasional snoring coming from the three-set people sit around his bed. the overly disinfected smell and the bright light from somewhere. room was nice, surprisingly so in fact. He swallowed as he took in his injuries, mind flashing back to the room and that Alpha.

A quiet whimper passed his lips as he sat up, the sensation causing his stomach to lurch. He forced his eyes shut, his breathing unsteady as he tried to remember what happened. Flashes of pain, a fist and being held down then a floating sensation, gentle hands and a soothing voice. The blonde shook his head, eyes opening as the door opened slowly.

"Nice to see you awake,” Gaius said one of three people sit with him in his chambers back in Camelot. Gaius voice weak up his father the King. Gaius his shockingly blue eyes watching him carefully. Arthur frowned slightly, placing the voice with the gentle hands. The blonde blinked, felling himself bare his neck submissively and let his eyes fall shut.

"Oh dear," he heard the Alpha murmur, heard him make his way over and felt the bed dip as he sat beside him, careful not to touch.

“you don't need to do that, Bond did not take thankfully" and the blonde forced himself to straighten his head, his eyes blinking open slowly frowning at his own behaviour.

“This will heal in time, you needed to rest, now son” father voice was unmistakable. He was thankful that the bond did not take Valiant was not an Alpha he wanted to be bond too.

“what happened, how did I get here?” I asked. Father was called away and I was left with Gaius and Morgana.

Morgana said, “I had dreams, they were corrupt about you, I try to get Uther to listen and day after day, but he would not listen and so two night ago, I send the Leon out to check on you, he was the one who brought you back to Camelot”

Arthur's eyes closed he muttered, “thank you” before falling back to sleep with the knowledge that he was safe back in Camelot where he belonged.

Guinevere Kissed Arthur Hair watched him sleep, Arthur was stronger than anyone she has Known, the thing he been through would have broken most people even an Alpha. But not her Omega, he was strong, a fighter, a survivor and Camelot, is lucky to have him on her side as her Prince. She truly believed that he will be Greatest king Camelot has ever seen, she held her Omega prince close and her eyes closed as she let herself drift into the land of dreams.

 


	9. Pay back a bitch

Next morning Guinevere was up while Arthur sleeps in, Gi had helped her get ready, she wearing black leggings with a red necktie knee length with a silt on either side up to her hip with an off shoulder ¾ sleeves. She had on a pair of waged Indulge a little in the soft leather and cushy lining of this easy-to-wear ankle boot!

She had things to talk care off, she was still waiting for a message from the Western Isles, she was really hoping that they would not want Valiant body back because she had plans, revenge, cold blood revenge up on Valiant soul for what he did to her Omega and at a young age. Arthur never had a chance to be a child thanks to Valiant.

There was Knock “enter” Guinevere called out, it was Merlin. She dismissed Gi for the next hour she knew to have bath really for the Princess for after her workout and the Guinevere ensure that she was out of earshot before she could ask Merlin what she needed to know.

“Merlin, what do you know about bonding bead man’s soul to his lifeless body,” She asked, once she sure they were alone known that Arthur was fast sleep.

Merlin hesitant for moment before he answered “nothing”

Guinevere look up at him and said, “find out would you Emrys”

Merlin said, “my name is Merlin, not Emrys” he has gulls Arthur right about him.

The princess looks at Arthur to make sure that he was still sleeping and Guinevere said, “I know who you are, you are Emrys the most powerful warlock to walk alongside mortals, I want you to bind Valiant soul to his body, it helps Arthur to deal with all the memory that is started to surface”

Merlin set down Arthur breakfast on the table and said, “you mean what that animal did to him while he was training in Deorham”

Guinevere look up at him, “Arthur told you”

Merlin said, “not all, but enough to want to kill Valiant repeatedly for few 1000 times” his voice was full of loathing towards the dead knight, Merlin loyalty to Arthur was unmatched in other sibling relationship including Guinevere and her sister Diana.

Guinevere said, “if you can a find a way to bind Valiant's soul to his body I can promise you that he will suffer for eternity”.

When Merlin look at her like she was crazy, saying, “even If I could, my lady, western Isle would want his body”

she smiled and simply said, “I may have made Lord Isle an offer he could not refuse”

When she sees Merlin looking at her as if to ask what the? She simply replied, “you have ways of protecting Arthur and I am mine”

Merlin pulled the curtains opening the window let the sunlight fill the room, yelling at the sleeping prince, “Time get up sleeping beauty” Guinevere smiled at look at Arthur he really looks like sleeping beauty with his blond hair spread like halo around his head and his blue eyes.

Without opening his eyes, he mumbled “where’s breakfast?” he head was on the edge of my pillow his body lay in the middle of the bed on his left side facing away from the window.

Merlin said, “says huh” and when Arthur open his mouth wide Merlin stuffed Arthur mouth with full of scone. Arthur opens his eyes take scone out of his mouth howls his brother name while sitting up in bed eating the scone and scowls at him. Arthur’s shirt is all twisted around his body from all the tossing and turning in his sleep, in the end, Guinevere had to pin him to mattress, kissed his hair and whisper in his ear that he was home safe and promise that I would kill anyone and make them suffer, those who hurt him will pay and it was promised intent to keep.

Guinevere kissed Arthur and walked out of the chambers leave merlin dress and feet his brother. The last thing she hears that Arthur tell Merlin that Guinevere knew all about his hellish summer, that it felt good to tell someone, that he started to remember everything after his fight with Valiant. That he still weak up from nightmares but have Guinevere there help him to fall back a sleep. “thank you, Merlin, for making me talk to her, it helped a little, but I feel a lot better when his body is no longer in Camelot.” Arthur tells Merlin. That was all Guinevere hear of the conversation between the two brothers.

Guinevere was outside on the training grounds, she was beating the hell out of one of the dummy with her sword. She pictured that the dummy was this animal that hurt Arthur. Drew, Matthew, Jackson and Valiant. The ground was still damp from seven nights of rain, seven nights that Gods had cried for Arthur pain has he spild it all out to Guinevere.

The angry princess was chipping the wooden dummy and has each piece fall on the ground it splashed mud everywhere on princess’s clothes. She stood panting, the was the only stub left where a dummy used to stand. Sweat drip down her face, the clothes stick to her like a second skin. She could not feel much of anything, she turns to the next dummy and start her routine again chip it down to nothing by the time she was done, she was panting, her legs barely could hold her up, she was unsteady on her feet, as she makes it back to her and Arthur chambers. She was grateful Gi had her bath ready, her long-time maid/friend help her out of her clothes and she sunk into cold bath let her body sunk into the cold water.

She gets ready for her around in the Citadel, she had to go to church and asked for the father givens for the sins of wrath and she was met with the blacksmith about the gift for Arthur’s Coronation ceremony, hoping it would be done has it needed to be blessed by the gods in order to give Arthur some extra protection. In the last two weeks are to go by he going to need all the protection he can get not only from Alphas and betas but from this use of magic too.

Gi accompanies her as she does the rounds downtown, she meets with commoners, these are Arthur’s people. There were some who watch Arthur every closely with hope for the future, others who don’t know what to make of the Omega prince and fear for the kingdom’s future, they do not dear to voice this but it is there for everyone else to see on the face as plain as day. The day with the people of the Camelot to get to know the people behind the kingdom, one day they would be her people too if gods see fit to make it happened if the enemies of Camelot don’t win.

Sometime it just hard to see the light in so much darkness and darkness was all around in Camelot twenty years of darkness was sunk in to the heart of Camelot and it spaned at her heels, and Arthur was light the last hope but he to had darkness in him and he had to choose which way he would go, the choice was his and his alone but that there were people around him to guide him, Gaius, Merlin, Gi, Gwen in her place when she was away and Guinevere was grateful to them. The last two week there was change in Arthur had people had notice, it was good to start for the young prince especially after what he had been through most men would have broken by now but not Arthur the people of Camelot should be thankful to be blessed with strong prince, but of cause the people had no idea yet but one day they would see just how strong Arthur truly is but she would always see Arthur along with Merlin and Gaius.

The Church was her line to her grandfather, Zeus himself, but she knew the sadness the gods felt upon hearing the suffering that Arthur had done though, and it would have hurt goddess of Magic has it was her magic that had helped create Arthur in the first place but over the years she could overlook the killing that was done by Uther either. She had not walked alongside men for twenty years now, nor has she seen fit to bless anyone other with her great power, not mortals, she could not do anything about those who were already born but the last magical blessed from her was Merlin, her last hope for magic in the mortal world.

When Guinevere arrived back in the room, Arthur was nowhere to be seen, he had gone hunting with the Knights and Merlin in two. She hides the gift where Arthur would not look in her tuck of belonging where she keeps her armour and weapons. It was always locked and not even magical being could open it without the key. There was knock at the door and it was Gi with messages from both western Isle and Mari from Atlantis. Amazonian biggest Ally, the immortals of the sea, Mari was the prince of sea’s future wife. It has been hard for her to be part from him, the young prince was given to a mortal family to keep safe when the King Poseidon had to sink the great kingdom of Atlantis to save the kingdom and her people that was over a century ago. Guinevere notice that there was no mark on the back of the Mari message which only mean it was not an emergency.

So, she opened the message from Lord Isle first and smiled, it was just having she hoped, lord of western Isle doesn’t want Valiant body back and now it was up to Merlin to find way to bind dead knight soul to his body.

That night Merlin had found a way to bind Valiant’s soul to his lifeless body, it was a spell that he found in the book Gaius gave him to study. it was something he had once before back in Ealdor, to bring a Soul and body back together for few minutes so he could say goodbye to a friend. Fanny his only real friend who knew who he was, before Will come along, but there was a thing even Will don’t know about Merlin. Fanny was great fighter his first teacher who gives him her love for archery, and he was good at it too, really good at it.

Merlin cast spell, “Valiant's feorhhord cuman sîn ealdorlêas feorhbold” a grey light floated into Valiant dead body and body bucked up of the platform before laying still one more.

Merlin smiled as he left he could swear that he heard Valiant pleading with him not to do this, it was creepy but he just put it down to wind that kicks in one he opens the door to outside. Merlin wants to see to Arthur during dinner the Morris would be work the man has been getting better at his job but Arthur hated the fact the man had no personality and that was what all these bootlickers missed, Merlin was a consent reminder of that face Arthur needed a balance in his life, a balance between responsibility and fun. Of cause, Arthur was the only one who needed that reminder time to time Merlin reminded Guinevere of this fact too.

Merlin walked into the dining hall where the King and his children were having their dinner long with Lady Guinevere. They all become used the fact that Merlin was late for just about everything. He places a small bottle on table by Guinevere saying, “Gaius says, Oil will help to relax the overworked muscles”

He gives his sister-law to be small smile before adding, “or before I forget Sri Leon stated that you own the knight, three new dummies, too”

Guinevere replied, “thank you, Merlin, I am aware that I own the Knight of Camelot three dummies and please thank Gaius for the oil” she did not look up at him as she said this.

Arthur said, “you did not miss much, Guinevere was just telling us that Sri Ewan sister is come to collect his body, or and she is brothel to the prince of Atlantis who is also named Arthur.”

Morgana said, “she just happened to be Guinevere best friend too, do forget that little fact”

Arthur said, “here kick, the lord Isle don’t want to claim Valiant’s body and I do not want that fool’s body in Camelot”

Guinevere said, “he going to his low relations and I deliver the body myself, I departed with Mari in two-day time.”

King said, “we have fest tomorrow when your friend arrives”

Guinevere said, “I will take to undertaker about preparing the two bodies for departure”

The King and Morgana lift and it were just Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere it seems to be there three of them against the world these days. It added other demotion to their lives and they like it that way. Merlin asked what she plan do to with Valiant’s body?

Guinevere said, “I am going offer his body to Lucifer the most trusted hung man of Hades in return I asked for safety for Camelot from their wrath.”

Arthur stared at her in shocked and Merlin smiled stating “fitting punishment for the animal like Valiant” Guinevere only nodded her head in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four Episode three is now up thank you.


End file.
